1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detection apparatus and a detection method and can be suitably applied typically in order to non-aggressively detect the state of a blood vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A measuring instrument which non-aggressively measures a living organism reaction in the inside of a living organism has been proposed by the assignee of the present application and is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-73974.
According to the measuring instrument mentioned, a quasi-electrostatic field having intensity higher than that of an induction electromagnetic field at each of a plurality of distances individually corresponding to different frequencies is generated from a generation electrode. Then, the intensity variation of the quasi-electromagnetic field of the frequency corresponding to the distance is detected by a detection electrode. The measuring instrument detects, based on a result of the detection, living organism reactions which interact with the quasi-electromagnetic field such as, for example, two living organism reactions such as a double layer interface potential and a neural activity potential simultaneously.